Im Not to Be Trusted
by Blunt-Reality
Summary: R&R. Not sure all thats going to be in it so I raited it M... A new girl is in town, she has qualities Merton craves, but he is disapointed as she tries to drop those 'qualities' and is more attracted too his friend Tommy. She is a vampire, and what will


Not to be

T R U S T E D

Chapter One

A young female was tiptoeing quietly through the streets. Her eyes dancing over the people as she hid within the shadows. She didn't want too be seen. No. That would be a bad thing. She didn't like too be seen. She just liked too be the person watching, it was better for her and for others, at least that was what she thought.

This female was five foot seven, her hair was a brilliant gold, wavy and silky, with roses braided into the hair. Her whole head was not braided, but in a medieval like maiden style. A dark navy blue hooded cape coved her royal pale blue dress. Her eyes a light, pale blue colour that was of the dress pulled her eye colour out when the hood was off. This girl was a vampire whom had traveled from time too time.

She wasn't like the others. She was among the first, purer bloods who could withstand garlic, she could heal quickly, she could withstand the daylight though it made her ill, not throw up sick too your stomach ill, but a weak, faint ill. It hurt her, she would ach, get dizzy and faint. If in the light for too long a time she could die from being too weak. But she would not burn.

She still craved and needed the blood that all vampires needed and craved. Though she could drink animal's blood, it was so unsatisfying and gross. The life force so dull. And her simply sucking on a human's neck did not create another like her. But great amounts of blood from herself too overwhelm her chosen ones own blood was the only way.

She had just moved here, having been living in for so many years, appearing but an average teenager. She had been having troubles letting her current look go. She needed to find a place too go. She had lots of money. And with sunscreen she had been enabled to stay out in the day. Damn it she was week. She wanted to really fit in here.

She knew stores were nearing their closing time, but she had too get in. She found one and slid in. Eyes darting, pulling her cape to hide her pretty had made silk dress. She didn't see anyone at first. Turning she jumped, letting her cape open. She was face too face with a very pale black haired male. Her heart would have leapt if it was beating. Merton Dingle looked at her. His eyes wide. She was like a dream maiden too him.

"Wow!" he said as he noticed the great quality her clothing was. She raised a brow slowly. "You look so stunning, your cloths! They look like they have peen pulled from the middle ages. The designer got it down perfectly"

The female blushed, colour reaching her pale cheeks. She smiled at him and did a small curtsy. "Made them myself good Lord" she said in a heavy old English accent, she had just actually time traveled from the time he spoke of was were she had just come from. Every time she was near being captured she had done that. She had found a natural sunscreen, though now she would be able to find stronger stuff.

Merton had a big grin. She was perfect. "Lord? No, I am the all powerful Knight" he spoke dramatically. Her face fell. Knights served lords. She had yet to learn this century's ways. "What lord do you serve?" she asked. Merton gave her an odd look. Okay. This chick seemed more into this than he was.

"We don't have lords, knights and kings in this time maiden. You know that" he teased. She looked down. She really had too get a grip on time here. She was receiving history, but she hadn't gotten through it all, it was choppy. She grinned and looked back up.

"But of course I did… What is normal clothing for the maidens of this here village?" she questioned with some stress reaching her vocals. Merton frowned again "Why not stand out and wear clothing like that?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I just want too blend in for this century" she said. "Okay than…" Merton said somewhat confused again. He was here since his 'evil' sister needed some things. He shrugged. Turning around, picking some things out and handing them too her. "there"

He went to leave when he saw his friend Tommy Dawkins and he jumped behind her. She turned and looked at him. He caught her eye. He looked at her, than past her. Tilting his head he walked backwards a step and entered. She smiled at him than thanked Merton "Wait, I need an opinion on them" she said, disappearing into a change room.

Tommy walked up to Merton. Looking at the door in which the female was behind. "Who was that? She looked too good for you" Tommy teased, Merton rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't understand her" he insisted proudly.

She put on some tight pants. The fact she was in grand condition and had no fat on her helped since no skin hung over. It was a perfect fit, took her a few minutes to find out how to do up the pants. She slid on a tight baby blue shirt, her pants a light blue. Merton had obviously noticed her eyes.

She took out the roses and braids. She looked stunning with her wavy hair falling freely. Walking out after ten minutes. She looked at her feet. They were in her old worn leather. Tommy shut up, looking at the stunning girl. He whistled and again she blushed. Not looking up. Merton had also looked. But he thought she had been the prettiest in that dress.

"Wow. You look great," Tommy blurted out. Not noticing he had. Merton punched him "Hey. What was that for Merton" he asked frowning. Being a vampire she had sexual allure. But she was a shy vampire. She tried not befriending people.

She looked up. "Thanks" Tommy was staring. Noticing he was he looked away "sorry… I'm Tommy Dawkins," he introduced himself. He looked at her in surprise when she took his hand and kissed it, "And I Amariah" the girl started thinking of a second name like Tommy Dawkins had said. "Amariah Gill moor" she said referring to a fish's gill and a marsh moor. Though Tommy thought it was just the name Gilmore. Nothing special too it. Except it was belonging too a very pretty girl.

"You going to attend high school?" they asked. She nodded. She had got history now all filled in. She received all she would need. She needed too get some sunscreen. She looked into her money beg after turning. Seeing she didn't have any regular money. "Oh well. I'll have too wait to get these clothes." She sighed defeated. Tommy smiled "I'll pay for it" he offered.

She smiled, showing her straight pearly white teeth. She didn't have pointy teeth out that only showed when she fed. She went and changed. Pulling the cape tight. Tommy didn't seem too mind the strangeness of the girl. Soon later they all left and wished each other a good night. Amariah headed off too get money and feed, and purchase more things. And find a place too stay.


End file.
